Harry Potter: past cleared up
by Olsonboy22
Summary: Harry and Hermione have one last special moment down by the lake before deciding who they love. Its a lot better then it sounds, review and tell me if you want me to write my version of year 8


"_After you left," He said in a low voice, grateful for the fact that Ron's face was hidden, "she cried for a week. Probably longer, only she didn't want me to see. There were loads of nights when we never even spoke to each other. With you gone…"_

_He could not finish; it was only now that Ron was here again that Harry finally realized how much his absence has cost them._

"_She's like my sister," he went on. "I love her like a sister and I reckon she feels the same way about me. It's always been like that. I thought you knew."_

_Ron did not respond, but turned his face away from Harry and wiped his nose noisily on his sleeve. Harry got to his feet again and walked to where Ron's enormous rucksack lay yards away, discarded as Ron had run toward the pool to save Harry from drowning. He hoisted it onto his own back and walked back to Ron, who clambered to his feet as Harry approached, eyes bloodshot but otherwise composed."_

Harry lied, he thought now, lying in the Gryffindor dormitory. He lied for his friend, his best friend. He glanced around at the common room, lit by sunlight. He saw his four companions, his brothers through his six years at Hogwarts. Neville was turning slightly in his sleep; the sword of Gryffindor right next to his bed, Trevor had amazingly survived the battle and was now in a cage. Seamus and Dean were both snoring, and Harry swelled up remembering the harsh feelings he'd had for both at some point in his educational career.

Then his eyes fell on Ron, his lips open slightly. Harry remembered his feeling when Hermione's lips pressed against Ron, in the midst of a battle that would change the world. Harry knew Hermione didn't like him like she did Ron. When he left, she cried for weeks, hoping he would come back.

He thought of Hermione and Ginny, asleep in the girl's dormitory. He did love Ginny but it was a hollow love that would perhaps, grow over time. He knew he would never stop loving Hermione but it was no good to dwell on what he couldn't change. He knew Ron and Hermione would be happy together.

Sunlight streamed in as thousands of owls soared over the windows. Harry had been watching them all day; unable to sleep the thousands of owls were of course taking care of things, from the ministry, to the students form parents and so on.

It was hard to believe twenty four hours ago he was breaking into Gringotts Wizard Bank. Twenty four hours ago Colin, Fred, and the Lupin's were still alive. Harry mourned for them. He felt responsible.

Sighing, he got up, unable to just lie in bed and do nothing. He snatched up his newly repaired wand, and his invisibility cloak. A walk around the lake might help him; maybe visit Dumbledore in his grave. He didn't feel much like talking to anyone so he slipped the cloak on and made his way silently across the castle, hearing nothing but the swooping of owls delivering letters.

Harry found himself in the Entrance hall and saw the many families crowded together in the great hall sleeping on the concrete floor, glad to be together. He opened the big oak doors and saw more families who decided to rest together in the hot summer sun out on the grounds.

He saw Mrs. Weasley and Ginny and wished he could walk over to them, just to be with Ginny. He loved her, he loved her a lot but he still had feelings for Hermione and he knew those feelings would never die out completely.

Instead of joining them, he walked over to the lake, near Dumbledore's grave and sat down, pulling off the cloak. He just sat there for hours until someone sat beside him. He looked up and saw the bushy hair of Hermione Granger, his best friend.

"Its-its hard to believe its over." She said. Harry only nodded. "I mean, just yesterday we were in Gringotts, stealing a Horcrux and now Voldemort is dead." Hermione must have been tired because she leaned against Harry. "I love Ronald." She said, closing her eyes. "But I never had a chance with you." Harry could hardly believe the words had come out of her mouth. He leaned down and kissed her gently. She stood up.

"Sorry," Harry said, looking down. "I know you and Ron are together, I'm sorry." He meant to stand up but she pulled him down into another embrace.

Hermione wasn't as firm as Ginny when he kissed her; she was softer, more pleasant. After some time they broke apart. "Hermione, we shouldn't do this to Ron, he loves you." Harry sighed.

"I know but it's just, we never really had a go and I wanted to know what it would be like." She gently pushed him to the ground and they started kissing again. Harry broke apart and cast a nervous glance over at Mrs. Weasley and Ginny before pulling the invisibility cloak over himself and Hermione.

Hermione started to take off her sweater, and Harry blushed. He didn't think they would go that far. But Hermione said they should go much farther. Then she took off her bra and started kissing Harry again. Harry knew he had to stop things before they got too out of hand. "Hermione." Harry cautioned as she reached down, "We should stop." But in his heart he was begging for himself to continue.

"But then, then we'll never know." She kissed him again.

Later, to Harry's begging, they found themselves in an empty office. There was a bed there and Hermione and Harry sat on it and started kissing again, this time there was no cloak to conceal them, to hide them. No one would enter but he still drew the curtains around the bed…

Hours later Ron and Hermione were holding hands, walking to the grounds where the train would take them home. Harry was about to follow when Ginny grabbed him from behind and turned him around. She kissed him, passionately. Harry kissed back, enjoying the feeling. He knew he belonged with her, not Hermione, but now he knew for himself. He and Hermione might have worked out earlier but not now, he was perfectly happy with Ginny, and he hoped Ginny felt the same way.

Just then he got a crazy idea. "Ginny," he said, breaking apart. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh yes Harry." Ginny flung her arms around Harry and started to kiss him again. "But, I'll be in school still and you won't." Ginny said, looking slightly confused.

"Oh, that. Well I have this note for when they assign a new Headmaster and it says that me, Ron and Hermione would like to finish our education so we're coming back this September, if we can at least."

Ginny kissed him again. "Harry, I'm not mad at you." Ginny said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I'm not mad about you and Hermione." Ginny said.

"Ginny, I swear I love you, it was just something I needed to clear up."

"Didn't I just say I wasn't mad at you? Boy who lived." She giggled and kissed him again.

a/n please review and if you want me to write Year 8 I will.


End file.
